


Герой и Король Демонов

by eardun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Aristocrats - Freeform, Conspiracy, Fantasy, Fantasy Romance, Happy Ending, Hero's Journey, Knights - Freeform, Love Story, M/M, Magic, Magical World, Princes, Princesses, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Tragedy, Witches, Wizards, demon king, fairytale, hero - Freeform, Аристократия, Волшебный мир - Freeform, Герой - Freeform, Исекай - Freeform, История любви - Freeform, Король Демонов - Freeform, Король Демонов/Герой - Freeform, Ориджиналы - Freeform, Параллельная вселенная - Freeform, Принцессы - Freeform, Принцы - Freeform, Путешествие героя - Freeform, ведьмы - Freeform, заговор, маги, магия, приключения, реинкарнация, романтика, рыцари, сказка, слэш, соулмейты, счастливый конец, трагедия, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eardun/pseuds/eardun
Summary: «Люди воюют с демонами уже много веков. Каждые сто лет Король Демонов пытается поработить мир, и каждые сто лет рождается Герой, который побеждает его».
Relationships: The Demon King/The Hero, The Hero/The Demon King, Герой/Король Демонов, Король Демонов/Герой





	Герой и Король Демонов

«Люди воюют с демонами уже много веков. Каждые сто лет Король Демонов пытается поработить мир, и каждые сто лет рождается Герой, который побеждает его». Эту историю знают в каждом уголке Королевства, и каждые сто лет люди с предвкушением ждут прихода Героя, который вернет в Королевство мир и процветание.  


С детства Абель обладает огромной магической силой. Когда он подрастает, за ним приходит магический ордер и забирает его во дворец. Он узнает, что является воплощением легендарного Героя. Абеля обучают магии и фехтованию, и он вырастает остроумным, своенравным и отчаянным парнем, любящим тешить свою самолюбие от нескончаемых поклонниц, но жаждущий покончить с войной с демонами и вернуть в Королевство мир. Девушки всегда были без ума от его золотых волос и глаз. 

Однажды Король Демонов похищает Принцессу. Ее отец, Король людей, приказывает самым сильным воинам Королевства найти ее и разгромить армию демонов. Абель собирает команду и отправляется в далекое путешествие к замку Короля Демонов. После длительных приключений он сталкивается с легендарным оракулом. Оракул рассказывает Абелю странную историю: в прошлом миром правил клан черных магов. В клане началась война, который начал парень по имени Каин. Пророчество гласило, что Каин приведет свой клан к полному господству над людьми, но вместо этого юноша восстал против него. Когда клан убил любимую девушку Каина, он загорелся лютой ненавистью и поклялся всех истребить. Война разрослась до мировых масштабов, и никому неизвестно, чем она закончилась.

Эта история кажется Абелю до боли знакомой. С приходом нового дня он покидает оракула, и вместе со своей командой направляется в приключение дальше.

• • •

  
— Чертов ублюдок, Герой от тебя мокрого места не оставит, — говорит Принцесса.  


— Теперь мне не терпится увидеть его еще больше, — улыбается брюнет сидящей на полу девушке. Два генерала по обеим сторонам от него начинают смеяться. Принцесса начинает краснеть от злости.  


— Посмотрим, чем все закончится в этот раз, — говорит юноша и и ностальгично улыбается, сжав в ладони шахматного ферзя.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Меня вдохновили невероятно красивые иллюстрации на Pinterest:  
> www.pinterest.co.uk/aer_dun/hero-and-demon-king/  
> Мой фикбук:  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/4050021


End file.
